Hanahaki
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Parce que Tony est malade. Ce n'est pas l'alcool, qui le tue, c'est la fourbe Hanahaki. Pour survivre, quelqu'un de très particulier doit l'aimer. Mais Steve peut il aimer Anthony Edward Stark ? C'est a vous de choisir la fin de l'histoire. Happy ou Bad End ? STONY ! Inspiré de Magnoliopsidae.
1. Chapter 1

COUCOU LES GENS !  
Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, un Stony cette fois ci ! Oui, je dis cette fois ci puisque l'histoire d'avant était un FrostIron. Il s'agit du Stupide Saint Valentin.

Cette petite fiction est inspirée d'un OS que j'ai lu sur le Fandom de Sherlock, et qui s'appelle Magnoliopsidae, je crois. C'est une pure merveille, je vous la conseille vivement.

ILS ONT PASSE AVENGERS HIER SOIR SUR LA 6 ! J'étais tellement heureuse ça m'a évité de penser aux élections bouhouhou.  
 ** _Donc, pour cette fiction, c'est a vous de me dire si vous souhaitez que Tony meure, ou pas. Si vous voulez que Steve lui avoue son amour, ou pas !_**

 ** _Merci mille fois aux reviews de xNJx et Obviously Enough ! C'est super gentil à vous deux, en plus je vous admire trop 3_**.

A plus tard !

* * *

Steve avait toujours su que Tony Stark était un connard arrogant. Et pendant cette énième dispute qu'il avait avec le militaire, il le pensait tellement fort qu'il finit par le dire.

« Tony, t'es vraiment qu'un connard arrogant ! »

Et de voir la tête stupéfiée des Avengers parce qu'il venait d'insulter quelqu'un, lui qui reprenait toute la troupe sur leur langage, le mettait encore plus en colère. Mais alors que la dispute prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur – notre source omnisciente rapporte que les mots « puceau » et « enfoiré » revenaient souvent -, Steve se releva du canapé où il était assis, afin de quitter la pièce, plus qu'énervé, sous les regards préoccupés de ses collègues. Tony fut pris d'une quinte de toux assez violente, et du s'appuyer contre le mur pour se soutenir. Steve avait presque atteint la porte, quand il se dit que la toux du connard arrogant était très longue.

Soudainement, Tony tomba, et se retrouva au sol, dos a ses camarades, toujours toussant. Bruce se précipita auprès de lui, et sortit un masque à oxygène high Tech et une seringue de tranquillisant de sa blouse. Il posa le masque sur le visage du milliardaire, avant de relever sa manche et de li injecter le contenu de la seringue.

« Tout va bien, Tony, calme toi. La crise est passée. » Bruce le calma doucement.  
« C'était quoi, cette fois ci ? »

Bruce l'adossa contre le mur, alors qu'il reprenait doucement son souffle. Le généticien se releva et ramassa ce qui était à terre, à l'endroit où Tony toussait. Ce qu'il avait dans les mains fit écarquiller les yeux aux Avengers. Natasha comprise.

« Des gardénias. Ce sont des gardénias. Répondit Bruce  
\- Formidable. Brûlons les, veux-tu ? »

Tony se releva, et tout en s'aidant du mur, sortit de la pièce. Il marmonna qu'il allait dans son atelier et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé par personne, laissant Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce et ses gardénias dans le salon. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le robinet de l'évier. Il passa les fleurs blanches tachées de sang sous l'eau, alors que les héros s'installaient à la table derrière lui.

« Tu comptes nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers Steve, qui arborait un air préoccupé et inquiet. Bruce soupira et laissa les fleurs se purifier du sang qui les couvrait, dans l'évier. Il se retourna et s'accouda contre le plan de travail, l'air résigné.

« Tony est malade. »

Bien que ce fait soit évident, le fait qu'un scientifique du gabarit de Bruce l'énonce glaçait le sang des Avengers.

« C'est une maladie très particulière … je ne devrais pas vous en parler, Tony va m'assassiner. »

Ok, si Bruce avait du mal a en parler, c'est qu'effectivement la situation devait être grave. Steve baissa les yeux sur ses mains, se sentant coupable des reproches qu'il avait lancés a l'encontre du scientifique, un peu plus tôt.

« Sa maladie est appelée « Malédiction de Hanahaki ». C'est un cas extrêmement rare … Des fleurs poussent dans les voix respiratoires du malade, et sont expulsées en toussant. Les fleurs grandissent jusqu'à étouffer le malade, et … »

Steve releva les yeux, horrifiés. Les gardénias provenaient des poumons de Tony ? Comment était ce possible que des fleurs poussent dans ses poumons ? Il regarda Bruce, choqué.

« Et ? Pourquoi des fleurs ? Il y a bien une raison !  
\- Les fleurs poussent quand on aime quelqu'un, a sens unique.  
\- Tu es en train de nous dire que Tony Stark est amoureux, et qu'il va mourir si la personne qu'il aime ne lui rends pas son affection ? »

Bruce soupira, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est exactement ça.  
\- Y a t'il un moyen de retirer les fleurs ? »

Le généticien tourna le regard vers Natasha, avant de lui répondre.

« On peut enlever les fleurs, mais les sentiments partent avec, et la personne change beaucoup. Mais … Tony refuse l'opération. »

Steve se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Pardon ?  
\- Tony refuse qu'on lui ôte les sentiments. Il préfère mourir. »

* * *

Et voila ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Dites moi en review si vous avez aimé, c'est important pour moi de savoir si ce que je produis vous plait, sinon, comment vous satisfaire ?

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais j'ai un peu de temps et d'inspiration aujourd'hui, ça devrait aller.

A la prochaine,  
Eris


	2. Chapter 2

KOUKOU ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas a des retours si positifs, ça m'a beaucoup émue, je vous remercie du fond du coeur !  
Voila donc la suite, je ne pense pas que cette fiction soit très longue, peut être une dizaine de chapitre, un peu moins.  
Rooh, je suis allée voir en avant première les Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol.2, et je peux vous dire, fans de Marvel, que c'est **DE LA PUTAIN DE BALLE COSMIQUE** ! Franchement, c'était drôle, émouvant, et drôle, et puis drôle, et je vous ai dit a quel point ce film c'est ma vie ? Et les musiques ? On en parle des musiques ? Et le générique de début, IL EST **ATOMIQUEMENT PARFAIT** !

Merci mille fois au Favs, au Follows, au Reviews de Nekonya-Myu, xNJx, Camus scorpio et MissAnonymous3003 !

Je rappelle bien suuuuur que les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (et ça vaut mieux pour eux d'ailleurs !)  
Je réponds à vos adorables reviews a la fin du chapitre, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre !  
Eris

* * *

Tony s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, demandant à Jarvis de verrouiller toutes les portes, pour que personne ne le dérange. Encore une fois, il avait eu une crise. Cette foutue maladie allait finir par le tuer, et il le savait pertinemment. Le génie se pencha sur une de ses armures, alors qu'il essayait de se sortir un Avengers blond, musclé et décalé des autres humains de la tête. Quand il fit tomber pour la 6eme fois consécutive la pièce d'armure qu'il améliorait, il renonça et posa ses outils.

« Monsieur, Monsieur Banner demande l'accès au laboratoire 5. »

Tony était dans le laboratoire 5. Il savait que Bruce venait pour lui parler. D'un grommèlement, il autorisa le généticien à entrer. Il entendit Bruce s'approcher, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« J'ai dû leur dire, tu t'en doutes bien. »

Tony soupira. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher aux autres Vengeurs sa maladie. Ses efforts venaient d'être balayés comme un vulgaire château de cartes, mais c'était évident qu'a un certain moment, l'un d'entre eux se rendrait compte qu'il était souffrant, et pas qu'un peu. Le milliardaire se passa une main dans les cheveux, préoccupés.

« Je m'en doutais, Brucie, mais pitié dis moi que tu n'es pas rentré dans les détails. »

Il lui suffit de voir la mine contrainte et marrie de Bruce pour comprendre.

« Et beh, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas donné le nom de l'heureux élu, Brucie. Tu ferais une meilleure commère que Lokitty, dis donc. »

Tony commença à rire sous le regard attentif de Bruce, qui le contourna pour récupérer le masque à oxygène que le malade avait posé sur le bord de son établi. Il regarda son ami qui avait les traits tirés. Quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas, l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Bruce se serra, et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« On va trouver une solution, Tony. On va te guérir. »

L'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire triste. Il n'était pas guérissable, et il le savait. Parce que cette maladie, c'était aussi son orgueil. Hanahaki n'était au fond rien d'autre que la matérialisation de son orgueil démesuré et de sa fierté sans borne, le rendant incapable d'être aimé par une autre personne que lui même.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la grande ville de New York plongeant dans le noir l'immense tour Avengers. Mais la nuit n'était pas accompagnée du sommeil, du mois pour Steve Rogers. Dormir n'était pas simple quand on s'appelle Steve Rogers. Rien n'était simple quand on s'appelle Steve Rogers. Le super-soldat faisant encore des cauchemars de la chute de l'avion dans la glace. C'est ce qui l'avait mis debout en pleine nuit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Steve entra dans l'immense pièce sombre, juste éclairée par les lumières de la ville, qui traversaient les immenses baies vitrées. Et seul, face a l'immensité des immeubles de la grande pomme, le propriétaire des lieux, plongé dans une profonde contemplation.

« Vous avez du mal à dormir, Tony ? »

L'homme se retourna, sursautant. Les ombres créaient de jolis contrastes sur le visage encore jeune de l'ingénieur. Ses traits se détendirent quand il reconnu l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Comme toujours, les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent. Et vous Capsicle, des soucis de sommeil ? »

Le capitaine s'approcha d'un des fauteuils et s'assit dedans, laissant les lumières éteintes.

« C'est la chute, celle de l'avion de 1941. Impossible de l'oublier. »

Tony suivit le militaire du regard, avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil a coté du sien. L'ingénieur comprenait ce que son collègue vivait. Après l'attaque de New-York, par Loki, le syndrome de stress post traumatique était tel que pendant des mois et des mois il avait rêvé de la chute vertigineuse à travers le portail, de Pepper qui _putain de merde de putain de merde je vais crever réponds moi merde_ , du vide, du froid, du néant, du glacial silence qui l'étouffait dans le vide spatial, des toutes les armures qu'il avait construit. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pendant le combat contre Ultron, on s'est fait trafiqué le cerveau par la Sorcière Rouge. Elle m'a montré … elle m'a montré la fin des Avengers. »

Sa voix était basse, emplie d'horreur. Les images dansaient dans son esprit, les visages figés de ses compagnons hantaient son regard.

« Parce que je voulais protéger le monde, les Vengeurs étaient morts. Je vous avais tués … »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Parler à Steve n'était en soi pas une mince affaire, mais parler de cette affreuse vision à Steve était libérateur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il espérait que le réacteur ARK n'allait pas le lâcher, ou se mettre à scintiller comme une guirlande de Noel. La main du soldat se posa sur son genou, le faisant frémir.

« Pourtant nous sommes toujours là, Tony. Et bien vivants. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. »

Quand Tony releva la tête vers Steve, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Le Soldat le regardait avec douceur, un sourire calme et réconfortant au visage. Si c'était possible, le cœur de Tony s'emballa un peu plus. Par tous les dieux, il pourrait tuer pour que Steve le regarde comme ça tous les jours.

« Un jour, on arrivera à passer au dessus de nos histoires. A deux, le chemin est moins dur, Tony. »

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette phrase signifiait le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Elle signait le vrai début d'une nouvelle amitié et fermait à jamais l'épisode tragique et affreux de la Civil War. Dans ce salon, noyé par les nuits et les lueurs paresseuses de la ville endormie, deux héros se liaient, sous la promesse d'un chemin ardu gravi en compagnie d'un allié, vers l'avenir et la rédemption.

* * *

IVOUALA !  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, malheureusement ! Laissez une review, que je sache si la suite vous plait toujours !

 **Nekonya-Myu :** _Oui, je n'aimerais pas non plus cracher des fleurs, c'est sûr. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue, merci de ta review !_

 **Camus scorpio :** _Oh, trop de compliment, je vais devenir aussi orgueilleuse que Loki, huhu. Pour la fin de l'ouvrage, je pensais faire deux fins, et publier les deux, la Sad et la Happy. Moins de deux jours la suite, ça va, je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre ? Merci de ton soutient, et de ton commentaire !_

 **xNJx :** _aaaaaaaah, tous ces compliements, je sens ma tête qui s'envole ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et je dois bien avouer que te considérant comme un maitre dans le domaine de la fiction Avengersesque, je suis d'autant plus flattée. J'approuve, pas de déclarations trop brusque, je vais amener le truc en douceur, je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus sympathique ! Merci de ton commentaire !_

 **MissAnonymous3003 :** _Oh, merci, je loue le ciel tous les jours d'avoir inventé Hanahaki, dans les contes japonais. Y a pas a dire, j'ai toujours voulu entendre Steve jurer, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Je me suis tapée une grosse barre en voyant ton pseudo, parce que les chiffres m'ont fait penser a PacificSound3003 qu'on a découvert dans What The Cut ?! et il était teeeeeeellement drôle ! Je vais allez écouter de ce pas cette petite musique qui m'a l'air bien sympathique, et je reviens vers toi. Moins de 15h après ta review, v'la un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, heureuse ? Merci de ton commentaire !_


	3. Chapter 3

BONSWAR. C'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long, on avance dans l'histoire doucement, avec une fin pas très très charlie.  
MERCI a toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows, ça m'émeut de oufff !

Je réponds au gentilles reviews en fin de chapitre, _as usual._

 **Bonne lecture,  
Eris**

* * *

« Bonjour, Tony. Café ? »

Steve était debout de bon matin, encore une fois. En fait, il ne s'était pas couché du tout. Quand la nuit tombait, les mauvais souvenirs l'assaillaient, et il quittait la solitude de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Et tous les soirs, Tony l'y rejoignait.

« Moui, merci, Cap. »

Un sourire en coin, il tendit sa tasse au milliardaire endormi. Quand Tony le rejoignait, ils parlaient de leurs souvenirs et depuis que Tony avait découvert que Steve n'avait pas encore vu le Seigneur des Anneaux, il se faisait un point d'honneur à mettre à jour la culture cinématographique du soldat. Cette alors qu'ils regardaient Terminator, Tony avait été pris d'une crise épouvantable, lui faisant cracher des roses oranges, couvertes de sang. Heureusement, depuis que les deux vengeurs passaient leurs nuit ensembles dans le salon, Steve avait appris de Bruce comment juguler les crises, et calmer l'ingénieur.

« He ho, Stevie Wonder, reparti dans ton iceberg ? »

Le capitaine se re-concentra sur Tony qui lui faisait face. Son ami semblait bien, mais il savait pertinemment que Tony était épuisé, et ce n'était pas a cause du manque de sommeil, depuis les 6 semaines qu'il passait avec l'ingénieur. Quand ils regardaient un film, Tony s'endormait toujours le premier. Au début, il dormait sur l'accoudoir, mais a présent qu'il partageait un plaid très chaud en fausse fourrure blanche, le scientifique s'assoupissait sur son épaule. Steve, quant a lui, refusait de s'endormir. Il avait peur que Tony crise et de rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

« Je suis toujours là, Tony. Et pas prêt de retourner dans mon glaçon. »

L'ingénieur sourit, et le cœur de Steve se serra. Il imaginait mal la vie des Vengeurs si Tony venait a disparaître. Il avait appris à apprécier cet homme si arrogant, cet enfant incompris, isolé et mal-aimé. Un homme trahi, trop intelligent, trop fantasque, trop tout. Ce n'était pas Tony Stark le milliardaire-playboy-génie-philanthrope qu'il avait appris a apprécier, mais juste Anthony Stark, l'ingénieur solitaire.

* * *

Steve revenait tout juste du SHIELD ou il devait faire un rapport a Fury. Il entra dans le salon des Avengers, pour y trouver Bruce qui faisait du thé. Le scientifique avait la mine sombre, tout en ajoutant du sucre dans sa tasse.

« Bonjour, Bruce. »

Le généticien se retourna vivement, et sa mine sombre ne se radoucit qu'a peine quand il vit le Capitaine en face de lui.

« Oh, bonjour, Steve. »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la cuisine, laissant un silence glaçant planer sur eux. Soudainement, Bruce frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le soldat. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, alors que Steve lui demandait doucement s'il avait un problème.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver un traitement pour Tony. Le voilà, le problème. »

Steve se figea d'horreur. Pas de traitement, pas d'opération. Tout cela voulait dire que Tony allait mourir, et peut être bien plus vite qu'on s'y attendait. Il imagina ses nuits, de nouveau solitaires, sans le rire du milliardaire, sans ses remarques sur son manque de culture pop, sans sa compagnie sous le plaid chaud du canapé, sans sa tête posée sur son épaule alors qu'il dormait, sans les réponses de Jarvis à son propriétaire.

« On doit le guérir. On doit savoir de qui il est amoureux. »

Steve serra le poing. Il devait sauver le milliardaire. Il avait laissé Bucky être le maitre de son destin, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre Tony. Rien que le fait de penser à continuer à vivre sans l'humour sarcastique de son compagnon d'arme lui oppressait la poitrine, le laissant profondément craintif.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu veux te débrouiller pour savoir ça. Pour l'instant, parmi les vengeurs, c'est toi qui passe le plus de temps avec lui. Si quelqu'un peut réussir à grappiller cette information, c'est toi, Steve.

Alors je vais trouver un moyen pour que Tony me dise qui le mets dans cet état. Fais moi confiance Bruce, on va le guérir. »

Steve se releva de son tabouret, et sortit de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un docteur pensif et inquiet. Bruce sentait que la situation commençait à déraper. Steve s'attachait beaucoup trop a Tony, et quand ce dernier allait mourir, parce que oui, il allait mourir a coup sûr, il était bien trop fier pour donner le nom de la personne qu'il aimait.

Le soir même, alors que Tony entrait dans le salon, Steve lisait dans un fauteuil. Le milliardaire portait un tee-shirt Black Sabbath et un jogging noir, avec la mention « Maitre de la Ligue », un cadeau de Clint (qui était archi fan de Pokémon, malgré le fait qu'il avait une team composée d'oiseaux, cet amateur).

« Que regardons-nous, ce soir ? »

Tony s'avachit dans le canapé, tapotant la place a coté de lui, demandant à Steve de le rejoindre. Le militaire posa son livre, et avec un petit sourire, se leva pour prendre le plaid, sous le regard de Tony. Le milliardaire détaillait le dos du Captain Pureté, qui lui inspirait des envies pas du tout pures. Ce dos taillé dans le marbre, cette chute de reins à se damner, et ces fesses. Grands dieux ces fesses. Tony en avait les joues un peu rouges, et le regard brillant de convoitise.

Steve se retourna, plaid en main, vers Tony. Il le regarda, prenant la main dans le sac son ami qui le dévorait des yeux. Il s'intrigua sur le regard que l'ingénieur posait sur lui, puis revient vers le canapé alors qu'il étalait le plaid sur eux deux, et que Jarvis lançait _Orgueil et Préjugé_. Le film se déroulait, et Tony finit par se détendre aux coté de Steve, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le sommeil le gagnait, tandis que Steve le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

« Tony, j'ai une question à te poser. »

Le milliardaire releva son visage endormi vers lui, qui tournait la tête dans sa direction. Seulement éclairés par la lueur de la télévision, les deux hommes se fixaient, Steve se perdant dans la contemplation des traits de Tony. Les yeux bruns chocolats brillants, envoutants, si chauds, si chauds, si brillants. Les cheveux en bataille, l'air endormi.

Les visages des hommes étaient proches, si proches, qu'une pichenette et leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Le souffle de l'un s'échouait sur le visage de l'autre.

« De qui es tu amoureux ? »

La magie de l'instant vole en éclat, brutal retour à la réalité. Une réalité où Tony est mourant, une réalité où Steve ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Tony fit voler le plaid et se leva, après un instant de choc.

Ça ne te regardes pas. Bonne nuit Steve. »

Tony se dirige vers la porte du salon, alors que Steve se lève, le rattrape, et que sa main se referme sur son poignet, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner un peu plus.

« Lâche moi !

\- Tony, j'essaie de t'aider ! Si tu me dis qui c'est je pourrais lui parler, la convaincre de venir …"

\- Justement Steve, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas une femme !»

Le milliardaire se détacha de la poigne du soldat, continuant son chemin vers la sortie. Steve, peu enclin a lâcher cette affaire, le plaqua contre le mur, ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête, leurs corps a peine séparés.

« Alors explique moi ! Tu es mon ami, Tony, laisse-moi t'aider ! Que ce soit un homme ne change rien ! »

Tony ferme les yeux. La proximité avec Steve est insupportable. Il va craquer, il le sait. Sa respiration s'emballe.

« Steve, s'il te plait, laisse-moi ... »

Tony commence à tousser violemment alors que le militaire se recule. Il étouffe, mais il sent les bras puissants de son ami le porter jusqu'au sofa. Et il tousse, encore et encore, avalanche de pétales, alors que Steve sort le masque et le tranquillisant. Et il tousse, toujours, et encore plus, orage de fleurs. Et voilà les tournesols, jaunes comme le soleil et teintés du rouge grenat du sang de Tony. La fleur de l'orgueil l'étouffe, il suffoque, il voudrait lui dire, oh il voudrait tellement lui dire, lui dire que son regard hante ses nuits, ses journées, sa tête, et que ça le fout en l'air. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il se consume de penser que ses mains ne le toucheront pas, ne le caresseront pas.

Mais les tournesols tombent, et voilà, l'orgueil aussi, il tombe. Il est là, et comme une hyène, il ricane et se moque de Tony, parce qu'il sait, l'orgueil, qu'il va triompher de son malade. Il regarde Steve, avec méchanceté, l'orgueil, parce qu'il sait que l'homme va tout faire pour sauver Tony. Et il rit, l'orgueil, il rit a n'en plus pouvoir, il rit à en avoir mal, il rit aux éclats, et son rire monte haut, là-haut, très haut, plus loin que les étoiles, plus loin que la galaxie, plus loin que les confins des dimensions.

Et les morts ont peur, les morts tremblent, et alors que les tournesols tombent, les vivants aussi, et Steve a peur, et Tony a peur.

Et puis la seringue se plante, et le masque se pose, et Tony sombre, poursuivi par les éclats de rire des tournesols ensanglantés.

* * *

Et c'est a fin pour ce chapitre, siouplé, ne me frappez pas !  
Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Dites le moi !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews**_  
 **xNJx :** _je ne m'arreterais jamaaaaais ! J'ai rejoint le groupe hier, d'ailleurs, merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera !_

 _ **Supercaaat :** Ravie que ça te plaise, Merci de ta review !_

 _ **Obviously Enough :** OH MON DIEU VOUS ICI. Je suis archi honorée de ta review, et ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Encore un peu de poésie ici, et surtout beaucoup de drama dans les prochains chapitres. C'est après que tout bascule, puisque les deux suites font commencer a se former a partir de maintenant ! Ah Gudule, si tu m'embrasse, je t'offrirai ... Sacré Boris ! Merci de ta review !_

 _ **Nekonya-myu :** Voila la suite, en terme de doute, tu va être servie ! Le prochain chapitre va spliter les deux fins, mais ce n'est pas la fin, encore. On va avoir plus de fleurs, et plus de drama. Je vais rentrer, pour les deux ends, dans une phase sombre pour Tony, et tres dure pour Steve, alors accroche toi !_

 _A plus dans le bus !_  
 _Eris_


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonsoir ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, mais vous savez, les bacs blancs, et le bac bac, le vrai, qui approche, c'est complexe d'avoir du temps pour écrire !  
Merci un trillion de fois pour vos favs, vos follows, vos reviews, vos conseils !

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier avant la séparation Bad End, Happy End.**

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre, huhu !

* * *

Tony était parti dans un autre plan de l'existence. Il était ailleurs, entouré de nombreuses fleurs aux visages moqueurs et hautain, qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler pourquoi et comment il s'était mis dans une situation pareille. Il se leva, et époussetant la terre qui était sur son pantalon, il commença à marcher, sans tenir compte du froid de l'herbe humide après la pluie. Alors qu'il avançait, les questions se bousculaient. Il devrait être a la tour Stark, et non au beau milieu d'un bois, on ne sait pas trop où !

Derrière lui, de gigantesques plaines, des étendues vertes, sans arbres, sans bâtiments, sans rien d'autre que de l'herbe et des collines. A sa droite, à quelques centaines de mètres, le vide profond, un gouffre d'où émanait des de vibrations qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Par tous les dieux, il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver dans ce truc. Devant lui, un grand portal en fer forgé dévoré par le lierre, un chemin de pierres moussues, des arbres plus verts qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, et parce que ce chemin semblait mille fois plus accueillant que le gouffre froid et profond, il s'y engagea.

Après tout, autant essayer de rentrer chez moi, je vais pas m'éterniser ici. »

Tony commença à marcher, pieds nus, dans l'herbe. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la crise qu'il avait eu juste après que Steve ait posé la question. LA question à un million de dollars, la question dont il ne voulait pas énoncer la réponse à voix haute. Il passa le portail en fer forgé, et s'engagea dans l'allée emplie de fleurs. Saloperie de fleurs.

« En voilà une tenue hon-teuse ! »

Tony se stoppa net. Il avait entendu une voix. Il se décida à chercher autour de lui la propriétaire de la voix. Putain, s'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui dire où il était, par tous les dieux, il devait savoir qui c'était.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Il tourna sur lui même, cherchant activement la source de la voix.

« Qui je suis ? Il demande qui je suis, cet idiot !  
\- Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Il demande qui nous sommes !  
\- Par tous les dieux, cette tenue est scan-daleuse !  
\- Parfaitement hon-teuse ! »

Tony vit avec horreur les _fleurs_ , ces saloperies de merdasse de putain de fleurs, qui s'animaient, avec des visages pleins de pétales, des bras pleins de feuilles et bordel de merde mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore pris ?!

« Vous êtes des fleurs.  
\- Pfeu ! Des fleurs, seulement ! Mais non, petit vaurien, nous ne sommes pas des fleurs !  
\- Vous êtes des putains de fleurs. Je parle avec des fleurs, et des fleurs me parlent.  
\- Je suis un tournesol !  
\- Et moi un myosotis !  
\- Je suis une Réséda !  
\- Et je suis une tulipe rouge ! »

Tony regardait toute les fleurs qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, complètement perdu. Le brouhaha lui donnait mal a la tête, il respirait mal, et les couleurs commençaient à se mélanger de plus en plus vite.

« Laissez-le. Vous voyez bien qu'il est déboussolé. »

Tony, qui était tombé à genoux, releva la tête vers la voix. Et ce qu'il voyait acheva de le figer de stupeur. Devant, lui, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait un homme … absolument sublime. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau, un teint mat, une peau caramel à damner un saint, et se tenait face a lui, dans une tenue de lin, une chemise et un pantalon blanc, et portait dans ses bras un bouquet de lys.

Pas n'importe quels lys. Des Lys bleus, et des lys rouges. Les lys des deux couleurs qu'il aimait voir sur la personne qu'il aime. Les deux plus belles couleurs qui existaient. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Tony, et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se relever.

« Viens, Anthony Stark. Il est temps, à présent. »

* * *

Les bips incessants des machines avaient un effet apaisant sur lui. Ils étaient la preuve que Tony était toujours vivant, et ça, c'était rassurant. Quand il avait énoncé cet état de fait, tout ce que Thor avait pu lui répondre était « Pour l'instant, mon ami … »

Oui, pour l'instant Tony était vivant. Pour l'instant. Il était dans l'étage infirmerie de son immense tour, perfusé et relié à plusieurs appareils. Depuis deux jours, Tony était allongé ici, inerte, avec pour seule compagnie permanente celle des damnés tournesols, et celle de Steve.

Le soldat avait décidé de veiller son ami, jusqu'à son réveil. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Il allait se réveiller. Mais si … ? Non, Tony allait se réveiller.

Et Steve ne l'a pas vu, mais la porte s'est entre-ouverte. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais un petit être est entré dans la pièce. Il avait vu qu'il était au bon endroit, reconnaissant son camarade, assis, triomphal, sur la tête de lit. Il se posa a coté du soldat, et il le regarda. C'est lui qui l'avait attiré ici. Le petit être tourna les yeux vers l'homme endormi, puis regarda de nouveau le soldat. Bientôt, bientôt. Bientôt, il pourra rester. Mais pas encore. Ils n'y sont pas tout a fait, mais bientôt, c'est certain. Ils s'installa sur le bord du lit, et regarda le tableau.

« Tu vas tout gâcher. Va-t'en. »

Le petit être releva son visage. Son homologue le regardait méchamment, si méchamment.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'intervenir. Je ne vais rien gâcher du tout. C'est toi qui brise des vies.  
\- Tu vas m'empêcher de le tuer, égoïste.  
\- Ça ne dépends pas de moi. Mais de lui. Seulement de lui. Tout dépend uniquement de lui. Et heureusement pour eux, tu ne peux rien lui faire, à lui.  
\- J'ai Tony. Je n'ai qu'a l'empêcher de se déclarer. Je l'ai déjà fait, regarde ! Je vais gagner ! Je serai le vainqueur ! »

Le petit être porta son regard sur Steve. Il l'a dit, tout ne dépend plus que de lui. L'endormi a laissé des indices. Il a laissé des pistes, il a laissé les fleurs. Les dizaines de bouquets différents. Le petit être vola jusqu'au soldat, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a le toucher, il constata que l'homme tenait entre ses deux mains celle de l'endormi. Il avait porté la main sacrée, la main si sure d'elle, la main ingénieuse, il avait porté la main de l'endormi a ses lèvres, et avait embrassé doucement les doigts.

« Bonjour, Steve. »

Un homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il portait une blouse blanche. Le petit être le regarda évoluer dans la pièce, curieux de ses agissements.

« Bonjour, Bruce. Du nouveau ?  
\- Tu as changé l'eau des tournesols ?  
\- Oui, ce matin. Tout comme celle des roses oranges, ainsi que celle des myosotis. »

Le petit être curieux finit, après de longs instants de réflexion, par poser sa toute petite main sur l'épaule du soldat qui sentit comme une décharge dans son bras. Steve releva les yeux vers Bruce, une question au bord des lèvres.

« Dis-moi, tu y connais quelque chose en langage des fleurs … ? »

Le petit être voleta jusqu'aux tournesols, sous le regard furibond de son homologue. Peut être que cette fois, les humains pourraient ils se sauver du fourbe Hanahaki ?

* * *

Tony avait suivi l'homme sans poser de questions. De toute façon, tout était tellement délirant, que personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir suivi un mec dans la forêt. Il était Tony Stark la prise de risques inconsidérés ça le connaissait, bon dieu !

« Dites, ou est ce qu'on va ?  
\- Nous allons voir Noroi, patience, nous y voilà presque.  
\- Noroi ? C'est qui ça encore ?  
\- C'est celle qui pourra vous éclairer sur votre avenir. Croyez moi, vous en avez grand besoin. »

Tony croisa les bras et bouda, dans une attitude parfaitement déplacée a l'ambiance et a la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois, et que les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être du rester avec les insupportables fleurs. Alors que l'homme qui le guidait poussait un rideau de branches de saule pleureur, des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de ce qui ressemblait à un _salon_. Tony entra, pour y découvrir une femme allongée de tout son long sur des coussins et des plaids, cigarette a la main, de longs cheveux blancs cascadant dans son dos, des yeux verts rieurs qui le fixait.

« Anthony Stark, voilà notre cas désespéré ! »

Tony regarda la femme sans comprendre.

« Je suis Noroi. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi, Anthony. Nous sommes ici de parler de la façon dont tu gâches le cadeau que je t'ai fait.  
\- Pardon ? »

Pour être perdu, il était perdu, notre Tony. La femme soupira, puis tira sur sa cigarette, tandis que le guide de Tony s'asseyait en tailleur non loin d'elle. Elle expira la fumée en fermant les yeux, puis posa les deux émeraudes enfermées dans ses prunelles sur Tony, a nouveau.

« Je t'ai envoyé Hanahaki. Ce n'est pas une malédiction comme les autres, Anthony. Pour toi, c'est une chance de pouvoir enfin dire à ton ami que tu l'aime. Ce n'est pas une opportunité que tu peux négliger. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux éviter, cette fois ci. Tu devras te dévoiler, ou disparaître.  
\- Mourir, vous voulez dire ?  
\- Non, Anthony. La mort est un sort trop doux pour quelqu'un qui a reçu un cadeau comme Hanahaki. Tu disparaitras. Tu ne seras plus tangible. Plus perceptible par les humains, et pourtant tu seras juste a coté d'eux.  
\- Mais c'est cruel ! C'est horrible !  
\- Et c'est le sort qui t'attend si tu ne saisis pas ta chance. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, Anthony. C'est a toi décider, veux tu vivre avec lui, ou disparaître ? »

Tony la dévisage. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il pensait que c'était le rejet, l'abandon ou la mort. Ce que Noroi venait de lui dire, si seulement c'était vrai, changeait completement la donne.

« Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de prendre une décision. N'oublie pas, Anthony, que cette fois ci, tu n'es pas le seul maitre de ton destin. Tu dois aussi convaincre Steve. Tu dois le charmer. »

La femme termina sa cigarette, brulant le megot entre ses doigts fins. Le guide de Tony se releva, tandis qu'elle allumait une autre cigarette.

« Ramène le, il est temps. Adieu Anthony, j'espere que tu feras le bon choix. »

L'homme qui avait guidé Tony poussa une porte, et encouragea l'ingénieur a le suivre. Il s'engagea a sa suite dans un couloir, des questions plein la tête. Malgré cette multitude d'interrogations, Tony ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son guide, toujours sous le choc. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en verre, qui laissa passer une vive lumière. Le guide posa la main sur la poignée, et Tony se rendit compte que le bouquet de lys qu'il tenait tantôt était devenu un bouquet de tulipes rouges.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom. »

Le beau jeune homme laissa ses yeux se poser sur Tony, le regard rieur, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

« Tu connais déjà mon nom, Anthony Stark. Je suis Hanahaki, n'est ce pas évident ? »

Il ouvrit la porte et se décala, pour que Tony puisse passer.

« Le monde conscient t'attends, après cette porte. Considère que la franchir équivaudra a ton réveil, dans ta Tour. Je souhaite bien du courage, Anthony Stark, je ne serais pas tendre avec toi. »

Tony le regarda, ahuri. Ça faisait vraiment trop d'évènements surnaturels pour toute sa vie d'humain, décidément. Sans prendre la peine de dire adieu à son guide, beh oui, c'était la personnification de cette saloperie de maladie, il allait pas être poli, en plus ! , il passa la porte, et ferma les yeux sous l'aveuglante lumière.

* * *

« Tu te souviens des toutes premières fleurs que Tony a crachées ? »

Le scientifique enleva ses lunettes, pensif. La première crise remontait a plusieurs semaines, et si sa mémoire était bonne, les premières fleurs de Tony étaient des bleuets. C'était d'ailleurs suite a cette crise que Bruce avait commencé les recherches, et avait découvert la maladie de son science bro. Il les ajouta tout en haut de la liste, sous le regard concentré de Steve. Ce dernier prit la liste que Bruce lui tendait, et commença a la lire.

« Donc, des ipomées, du rhododendron, des résédas, des gardénias, des roses oranges, des tournesols, des myosotis, et des sceaux de Salomon. Commençons à chercher les sens de ces fleurs, d'accord ? Je m'occupe des quatre premières, et tu fais la fin ?  
\- Parfaitement, ça me va. »

Steve reposa la liste, et dans un silence presque religieux, il alluma son ordinateur portable, tout comme Bruce, et commença à prendre des notes. Alors qu'il passait de pages en pages, son cœur se serrait en pensant à l'intensité des sentiments de Tony, qui devait souffrir le martyr, d'aimer a tel point sans réciprocité … Près de quarante minutes plus tard, alors qu'une page complète de note était écrite, il ferma son ordinateur, ses recherches étant terminées.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a ?  
\- J'ai trouvé que les roses oranges exprimaient le désir, les tournesols sont l'orgueil et l'éblouissement. Pour les myosotis, ont dit qu'ils sont significatifs de l'amour véritable, de l'amitié sincère, et porte le message « Ne m'oublie pas. », quant aux sceaux de Salomon, ils sont témoin d'un secret bien gardé. Pour toi, Steve, ça donne quoi ?  
\- Les ipomées sont une déclaration d'amour, les rhododendrons sont l'aveu d'un premier véritable amour. Ils disent que les résédas sont le témoignage d'un amour secret, et les gardénias sont l'amour caché et la sincérité. »

Steve releva les yeux de ses notes, regardant Bruce, tous deux plongés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi ? A qui les fleurs étaient elles destinées ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du soldat, et la révélation du sens des fleurs ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré ….

La voix de Jarvis retentit, et les fit se lever rapidement.

« Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Banner, je me dois de vous dire que Monsieur Stark vient de se réveiller. »

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère, j'espère. Avec vous reconnu les deux nouveaux personnages ? Le Petit Etre, et son homologue ? Dites moi en reviews vos suggestions sur leurs identités !  
Savez vous ce que Noroi signifie ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez a ce propos ^^ !  
Merci mille fois de l'intérêt que vous portez a Tony, a Steve, a cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup !

A plus dans le bus !  
Eris


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà, mes amis ! Oui, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'est vrai. Il y eu le bac, qui avait pour moi d'énormes enjeux, mais maintenant que je suis vraiment en vacances, je peux vous livrer le dernier chapitre d'Hanahaki.

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, j'ai un petit mot _**HYPER IMPORTANT**_ à dire en fin de chapitre, surtout lisez le :)

Eris

* * *

« Je me suis fait roulé dessus c'est pas possible autrement … ! »

Il venait tout juste de réveiller et il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait piétiné par toute l'Iron Legion. Enfin merde, même le réveil d'un lendemain de cuite était plus sympa !

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

Grands dieux, au moins, il était dans la tour Stark et ça le soulageait vraiment d'entendre Jarvis, il était déjà en sécurité et c'était ça de gagné ! Mais en attendant, Tony avait mal partout, et il venait de remarquer qu'il avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage, et que sa respiration était très … sifflante. Alors qu'il essayait de deviner quelle était la date, il vit par la vitre de la chambre deux personnes arriver en courant vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant les deux visiteurs si pressés.

« Tony, tu es enfin réveillé ! »

Bruce s'avança vers lui, vérifiant les constantes qui étaient sur l'appareil, soucieux. Il remit en place la perfusion de Tony, vérifia rapidement ses pupilles, avant de se reculer, permettant à Tony de replonger son regard dans celui, surpris, écarquillé, ébaubi, de Steve qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Steve, qui regardait Tony, sa feuille de note dans la main (mais si, vous savez, les fameuses notes sur le langage des fleurs !). Steve, qui voulait désespérément sauver le milliardaire d'une mort quasi certaine. Mais Steve qui ne sait pas comment faire. Il s'avance, et s'assied sur le bord du lit de Tony. Il veut lui prendre la main, mais il n'ose pas.

Il n'y a que Bruce, Tony et Steve, dans cette pièce, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Les deux êtres sont là aussi, sur la tête de lit, et à côté des tournesols, et Hanahaki aussi est là, avec ses fleurs dans les bras, couvant du regard les humains présents dans la pièce.

Bruce décide de sortir, pour laisser les deux amis parler, et annonce à Tony qu'il ne peut à présent plus quitter le lit, parce qu'il est trop faible. Bruce comprend en voyant les constantes de Tony que le scientifique entame sa dernière ligne droite, son dernier temps de vie.

Alors que la porte se referme derrière le docteur Banner, Steve et Tony ne se sont pas quittés des yeux. Le soldat demande à son ami comment il se porte, s'il a mal.

« Non, ça va … mais, on est quel jour, exactement ? J'ai absolument aucune idée de combien de temps j'ai pu dormir… »

Steve inspire et jette un coup d'œil à la montre que Tony lui a fabriqué pour son anniversaire.

« On est le 17 juillet, Anthony. »

Alors que le silence prend de nouveau sa place de roi dans la pièce, le scientifique fronce les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé la date, c'était le 30 mai. Et on était à présent en juillet ! Il était resté inconscient un mois et demi … Il se prit la tête dans les mains en jurant, maudissant cette saloperie de maladie. A cause de ça, il avait raté un mois en présence de Steve, et le soldat semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence. D'ailleurs, le blond se leva, et quitta la pièce en lui demandant de se reposer, lui disant qu'il allait annoncer aux Vengeurs qu'il était réveillé.

Steve sortit de la pièce et ferma doucement la porte. Il s'y adossa, soupira et se laissa glisser par terre. Pourquoi avait posé cette question stupide ? Il avait perdu cette complicité qu'il avait avec le milliardaire, une proximité toute nouvellement acquise, en plus d'un lien privilégié avec celui qui se révélait être le plus farouche des super héros qu'il connaissait : Tony jouait un rôle, avec ce masque de playboy qu'il portait le jour, mais a la faveur de la nuit, il avait découvert un homme brisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, et c'était cette façon de ne pas se montrer, pour ne pas souffrir, qui rendait Anthony Edward Stark si dur à apprivoiser.

Le soldat se releva après de longues minutes, décidant qu'il était temps d'agir.

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le rêve qu'il avait fait durant son coma tournait dans sa tête, bouillonnait dans ses pensées, l'empêchant de trouver le repos. La solitude de la pièce l'oppressait. Il était habitué a du bruit, que ce soit les scies mécaniques qui découpaient du métal dans son atelier, les hard Rock qui résonnait dans la tour, la respiration de Steve à côté de lui sur le canapé …

Mais vous comme moi, vous savez bien que personne n'est vraiment seul, ici.

Il y a les fleurs. Elles sont là, dans des vases, comme les souvenirs douloureux des crises du malade. Les bouquets sont presque tous là, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas fanés, et sur le petit meuble blanc à côté de la porte, il y a les lys bleus et rouges.

Parce que bien sûr, le beau jeune homme du rêve est là lui aussi, Hanahaki dans toute sa splendeur, comme Michel-Ange devant son œuvre presque achevée. Il a dit à sa victime qu'il lui mènerait la vie dure jusqu'à la toute fin, succès ou échec. Pourtant, Hanahaki couve Tony d'un regard attendri. Les humains sont drôles, et chacune de leurs actions baigne dans le pathos au possible, rendant dramatique leur vie, leur ascension, et encore plus leur chute.

Mais Hanahaki n'est pas le seul spectateur de la déchéance de Tony, il y aussi les petits êtres. Le premier est bougon, à côté d'un bouquet roses oranges, et fusille du regard le deuxième être. Il est sur le bord de la fenêtre, et de son perchoir, il observe l'humain.

Ils sont quatre, et pourtant le silence est toujours là, à peine troublé par les machines qui bipent les constantes de Tony, sans cesse, depuis le 30 Mai. Soldats sans âmes, âme sans repos, malédiction divine, et divine providence, tous réunis dans la même pièce, autour du même homme.

Et Tony qui s'est redressé, et qui aimerait bien se lever, s'il pouvait. A la place, il décide de demander a Jarvis qui est encore éveillé, malgré l'heure tardive.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que le Capitaine Rogers soit toujours debout. »

Mais voilà, c'est devenu gênant entre eux, et il ne sait pas s'il peut lui demander de venir. Heureusement que Jarvis le fait à sa place, sans même lui demander son avis connaissant déjà la réponse de son créateur.

Quand Steve fait son entrée, en pyjama (composé d'un tee-shirt Star Wars offert par Tony, et d'un bas de coton fluide), les regards des deux hommes se croisent, et Tony peut lire toute l'angoisse qui se lit dans les yeux de son ami, et il regrette.

« Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Steve ferme la porte, et tout le monde s'agite. Le petit être bougon s'approche de Tony, et celui qui était à la fenêtre volette à côté de Steve. Le soldat s'approche, et s'enhardit. Il s'assied et saisit la main de Tony dans la sienne. Le regard de l'être se fait triomphant, tandis que l'autre voit rouge. Il monte sur l'épaule de Tony et lui ordonne de lâcher la main de Steve, comme une petite voix de conscience.

Mais voilà, la magie opère, et la main de Steve dans la sienne semble être le seul point qui raccroche Tony à notre monde. Tony, qui soit dit en passant, aimerait beaucoup dévorer les lèvres de Steve, là maintenant, tellement le regard qu'ils échangent est intense.

L'ingénieur n'a même plus besoin de parler, Steve peut lire dans ses yeux pourquoi il s'est excusé. D'ailleurs, il lâche la main du brun, et le regarde avec tendresse, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Alors que Tony passe ses bras autour de Steve, au bord des larmes tellement ce moment le soulage, tellement il avait peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant entre eux, qu'il est serré contre le soldat, il se sent mieux. Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut compter sur Steve.

« Je serai avec toi, Tony. Jusqu'à la toute fin. »

* * *

Et la vie suit doucettement son cours dans la Tour des Avengers. Natasha, Thor, Clint, ils sont tous venus rendre visite à Tony, heureux de le voir toujours vivant. Bruce continue de le surveiller attentivement, et Steve à capter la lueur inquiète et attristée dans les yeux du docteur. Pourtant, il fait comme si de rien était, et il reprend sa routine avec Tony. Il recommence à venir dans la chambre de l'ingénieur pour leur soirées Pop Culture, profitant de chaque moment avec son ami.

Les jours passent et Steve voit son regard changer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les paillettes dorées dans les yeux de Tony. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus cette façon que Tony avait de se passer la main dans la nuque lorsqu'il était gêné, ni le petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait quand il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de particulièrement, ni son habitude de se mordre la lèvre quand il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher Tony des yeux, et quand il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, il ne voyait que lui. Tout autour de lui était effacé par la présence de l'ingénieur. Steve remarqua que son monde tournait autour de Tony : quand il n'était pas avec lui, il pensait à lui, il rêvait de lui, il parlait de lui. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, parce qu'il avait déjà connu des sensations similaires avec Bucky.

Mais dans le cas de Tony, Steve savait qu'il était déjà amoureux, et si Tony était tactile avec lui, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait ses chances. Et puis Steve savait que Tony était presque au bout de son chemin, et il ne voulait pas lui ajouter un poids supplémentaire, se contentant d'être là pour son ami.

Tout aurait pu continuer sur cette voie, le temps et la maladie faisant son affaire, si nous n'avions un tas de personnage que personne d'autre que vous et moi ne voyons.

Hanahaki continuait de faire cracher ses fleurs à Tony, et un mois, elles avaient été nombreuses. Les deux êtres continuaient de se battre, et il semblerait que le second prenne le dessus sur le premier.

La dernière crise avait tellement affaibli Tony qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses amis lui rendaient visite tous les jours, Bruce essayait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le convaincre de se faire opérer, la situation étant critique, et Steve le veillait, continuellement.

Le 26 aout, alors que Steve lui tenait la main, Tony ferma les yeux. Jarvis s'affola en appelant Bruce, Hanahaki restait assis sur son siège, le petit être bougon et amer sautillait, triomphant, tandis que son homologue tombait à genoux, accablé. Il avait échoué …

La Tour Avengers était en pleine ébullition, et Steve restait les yeux fixés sur Tony, qui s'en allait, une bonne fois pour toute. Il sera sa main, et se pencha vers le brun. Avec son autre main, il lui enleva le masque à oxygène, et caressa la joue de son ami, doucement.

Steve se pencha, et les larmes aux yeux, posa ses lèvres sur celles encore chaudes, de Tony, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ingénieur, le cœur en lambeaux.

« Si seulement … si seulement c'est de moi que tu étais tombé amoureux. »

Et il reste là, le cœur en miette, l'âme en morceaux. Les Avengers arrivent en courant, mais n'entrent pas, vous comprenez, il faut le laisser seul, un peu.

* * *

Ils sont tous réunis dans le salon, même Steve, qui se sent comme une coquille vide, même Fury semble affecté, même Pepper est revenue quand elle a appris.

Ils sont là, dans la Tour, assis, en silence et ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Personne n'était prêt, oh bien sûr, ils savaient que Tony allait mourir, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts. On n'est jamais vraiment prêt.

Jarvis s'est retiré, se mutant volontairement, affecté lui aussi par la disparition de son créateur. Les êtres sont silencieux, et sur la terrasse, Hanahaki et Noroi sont eux aussi affligés.

Les minutes passent et personne ne bouge, personne ne sait quoi faire, quoi dire.

« Qui est le con qui m'a étalé un drap dessus ?! Et pourquoi vous tirez des tronches de déterrés ?! »

Comme un seul homme, les Vengeurs se tournent vers la source de la voix, qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

Anthony Edward Stark se tient devant eux, sur ses deux jambes, avec un cerveau fonctionnel et un cœur qui bat, on ne peut plus vivant.

Steve se lève et prend Tony dans ses bras en pleurant, le serrant fort contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps, les bras de l'ingénieur qui l'étreigne avec force, sanglotant des « Tu es vivant … Tu es vivant ! » dans le cou du brun.

Puis il se recule, et l'embrasse avec tendresse, et soulagement.

« Imbécile ! Tony, tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant, mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce connard arrogant ! »

Pepper et Bruce pleurent de soulagement, tandis que Natasha se sert un verre, trop d'émotion, m'voyez ? Franchement, Thor pensait connaître la plus grande drama queen de la galaxie (Oui, nous parlons bien de Loki-sama), mais il devait bien avouer que Tony avait le sens du drame.

« Je t'aime, Steve, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi … »

Le jour se lève sur New York, et une nouvelle vie commence. Quant aux deux petits êtres, leur bataille a pris fin. L'Orgueil remballe ses tournesols, son cynisme et sa cruauté, ployant devant le grand vainqueur. Il trouvera une autre victime, il ne sait. Les Orgueilleux ne manquent pas, et il n'aura pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Sur la terrasse, deux acolytes cherchent une nouvelle activité.

« Hana, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? »

Et voilà Hanahaki qui agite un petit cahier de cuir noir sous les yeux de sa comparse.

« Un cadeau de mon ami, un dieu de la mort. Il en a lâché un dans le monde humain, et c'est parti en génocide carcéral. J'ai bien envie de tenter l'expérience …  
\- Grand fou, quelle excellente idée ! »

Elle lui donne la main, et attrapant le cahier, elle saute avec lui dans le vide.

Le jour se lève sur New York, et pour la première fois, ce 27 Aout, Tony qui tient toujours la main chaude de Steve dans la sienne, sait pour quoi il se bat, pour qui il se battra, demain, et tous les autres jours.

Que les ennemis viennent, ils sont prêts. L'un des leurs est revenu d'entre les morts, ils n'ont plus personne à craindre à présent.

* * *

Ah, tant d'émotions, ce fut dur de mettre un point à cette histoire … Néanmoins, je dois vous dire qu' **Hanahaki n'est pas tout à fait terminée.**

Il reste le chapitre sur la mort de Tony, et un petit quelque chose pas piqué des hannetons qui arrivera après, parce que la fin de cette histoire m'a inspiré quelque chose …

Alors selon vous, qu'est-ce que Noroi et Hana vont-ils faire ? est ce qu'on va revoir les petits êtres ? Qui sera la prochaine victime de la terrible Noroi … ?

Dites-moi vite si vous avez des théories (je suis amoureuse des théories), que je vous confirme, ou infirme cela )

Un **IMMENSE MERCI ET PLEIN DE BISOUS** a tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, partagé, favé, follow cette histoire, vous avez fait chaud à mon petit cœur d'auteur !

Merci mille fois à mes grandes déesses du Fandom Avengers (ui c'est à vous que je parle, xNJx, ObviouslyEnough, Sanashiya, vous êtes ma trinité Fanfictionnesque)

Merci aussi à tous les membres de l'Asile (iels se reconnaitront aisément)

Ça fait beaucoup de gens à remercier, mais bon voilà, j'adore m'épancher.

A plus dans l'bus !

Eris ;)


End file.
